Games which require manipulation of a pair of diverging support rails to roll a ball therealong and then turning the rails over at the instant the ball drops therebetween so that the ball rolls back down the opposite edges of the support rails are known in the art. Examples of such prior art games are disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 1,972,587 W. FairchiId September, 1934 2,237,748 A. Schwarzenzer April, 1941 3,218,074 K. J. Mi11er November, 1965 3,304,090 L. Morris February, 1967 3,666,268 A. F. Condusso May, 1972 ______________________________________
One of the problems associated with these prior art games is that the ball drops quickly between the spaced apart ends of the diverging support rails thereby requiring rapid rotation of the guide rails to keep the ball from falling out from between the rails. This has made it difficult for anyone but the most dexterous to use the game.